customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Basher
Tony Basher is a heavy duty Hero who is incredibly strong and was formerly a member of Boost Team. He is a veteran Hero who prefers to work alone and for a while was quite obsessed with being the best. Biography Basher was built in the Assembly Tower and grew up training to get as strong as he could be. His multiple travels and hard work payed off, as it earned him lots of popularity among other Heroes. He continued to work even harder to break records of punching speeds and boxing. Eventually, he grew arrogant and full of himself, and lost respect for it. Later on, he was assigned to take a group of rookies on an exploration to teach them. Unfortunately, he failed his mission, and on the way back to Hero Factory, he crashed on another planet. He was rescued by a Hero team that happened to be in the area after almost perishing. From then on he joined Boost Team, led by Nick Boost, and learned to appreciate the meaning of being on a team. Mission: The Ice Planet Basher, like the other members of Boost Team, braved the challenges of Nitronix. (For more information on the mission, check out the story Mission: The Ice Planet) Breakout After having left Boost Team, Basher went solo again, and did a number of jobs during the Breakout era. Nothing too important occurred in Basher's case, although he did take multiple risks in saving some civilians. For most of the time, Basher remained in Makuhero City. Not undergoing much of an upgrade, Basher did gain a few new gadgets which included a mega-smasher integrated into his arm for powerful attacks, and enhanced metal boots. Brain Attack Temporarily becoming leader of a Hero team assembled for the Brain Attack, Basher did his part in utilizing the new armor and tech to combat the Brains. He and his "team" did well in securing the easternmost district of Makuhero City. Basher gave a report on his findings, saying the Brains (creatures and individual Brains) he fought were somewhat resistant to fighting. He even said, "Perhaps these things aren't all in unison when it comes to whatever the big bad guy commands." Abilities and Traits Basher is, as stated before, quite self-centered, and usually won't take no for an answer. There is a softer side to him though, as he does show compassion once in a while. His courage has gotten him into some very daring situations such a when he took on a Drorndis dragon. His color scheme consists of white and red, both of which Basher has no care in the world for. Powers and Equipment Basher doesn't usually wield any weapons or carry gear, but he does have a backpack to hold supplies of his choosing. Rumor has it that he has a hidden blade on him somewhere for when the going gets tough. Stats Maximum value of 25 Gallery 100_5099.JPG 100_5165.JPG 100_5124.JPG 100_5123.JPG DSC04294.JPG|Breakout form DSC04291.JPG DSC04237.JPG DSC04257.JPG Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Veteran Heroes Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes